Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama
by Total Drama RPU
Summary: In the most gruelling Total Drama season yet, twenty four past contestants battle for survival on a Fijian island. Adapted from the RP of the same name on the Total Drama Writers' RP Forum, which is run/owned by me. Bare in mind, due to an RP's unpredictable nature, this is like no other TD comp story... It has however, been sufficiently adapted to suit a fic format albeit crazy.
1. The Arrival

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 _ **Chapter One: The Arrival**_

 **AN: Hello all! Welcome to my fanfic; as some of you may know, I run a RP Forum on this site, this fic was one of our RP(s) on the forum, in which the twenty four original first gen contestants competed in a Survivor season and here it is in fic form.**

* * *

 **Of course, some things from the original RP had to be changed for this, to make the story feel more natural and without the many bumps in the road we had to go through when we were peforming it.**

 **Obviously, we needed a capable, talented cast of Rpers to bring these characters to life; they were GoldEmblem, Otterplay, MrAwesome1999, Epic Hobo Chuck, Derpimelt1000, BaconBaka, SNKFanfics, TheDarkLegate, AudiLion and** ** _ _ **DaRk**__** ** _ ___** ** _ _ **AnGeL of sOrRoW rEtUrNs.**__** ** _ **Check them out, they're great.**_**

 _ **There was also me as Chris, Zak Saturday as an intern and Foreseer44 as my co-host, Blaineley, as well as several cast changes.**_

 _ **If you're interested, you could check out the forum to see how the RP played out but that would**_ _ _ **seriously**__ _ **spoil this fic.**_

 _ **Also, apologies if your favourite character is either absent or has a small part in this chapter (or future chapters), it depends on how active the Rper is.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, here we go!**_

* * *

 _Jeff Probst stood at the edge of the chopper door, overlooking the sea and islands of Fiji. "This... is Fiji. It's a land of harsh, rocky islands, venomous sea snakes, swarms of sharks, and a cannibalistic past. Now twenty four castaways are riding along the waves below, ready to begin the adventure of AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!"_

Chris shoved the host out the helicopter and winked. "So boring, dude. Do you even know how to host? Hehe!"

"Uh, he's done it for thirty two seasons," Chef pointed out from behind Chris.

"Yeah, but does he have his own line of hair gel?"

Chef shrugged.

Chris returned his attention to the camera. "This season, I've bought the rights to Survivor and have twenty four classic Total Drama players waiting to take on the wilderness of Fiji. With my show all but cancelled, I had to stay on air, so here's where we landed. Along with Chef and Blaineley-"

"Hello, fans!" she cheered from her seat, flashing a quick wave.

"Ahem..." Chris coughed. "We'll be hosting the ultimate game of survival for one million dollars." As the chopper faded off into the sky, Chris let out one last line. "Some number of days, twenty four teens, ONE SURVIVOR!"

The classic Survivor intro then played, showing the Total Drama contestants that would be competing in the season and the hardships they would have to endure. One thing was certain, this was no ordinary Total Drama season.

* * *

When the camera returned to Chris, he now stood in a small, wooden boat tied to a mast in the middle of the ocean.

"Welcome, devoted fans, to Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama! Over a yet to be determined number of days, twenty four contestants you know and love from seasons past will compete in the ultimate battle of strength, wit and most of all SURVIVAL!

As always, they'll start out as teams or in this case, tribes. The tribes will compete to earn privileges such as food or immunity. This is no ordinary season of Total Drama; this may take everything out of some contestants...awesome! Speaking of which, here come our brave competitors now!"

Chris looked out into the distance, where two boats were coming, each filled with twelve contestants, ready to begin their new adventure.

After a short commercial break, the camera returned to Chris, now standing on the beautiful, picturesque island; the two boats facing him.

Owen cheered as he looked out on one of the boats.

"Woohoo!" the overweight teddy bear cheered.

"Welcome back! You may recognize some if not all the faces here. "Alejandro, Bridgette, Beth, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent and Tyler!"

As each contestant's name was said, an intern helped them off their boat and onto the island. Chris' co-hosts, Chef and the yet to be introduced Blaineley were walking towards them. The contestants had not yet noticed Blaineley, who had a smug smile on her face. Chef looked as intimidating as ever.

Justin flashes a smile at the camera and then turns and winks at Lindsay who squeals in delight.

Noah went to a nearby tree and sat down against to read his book.

Tyler, meanwhile, took a more, _enthusiastic_ approach, "This season is going to be EXTREME!" said the wannabe Jock, as he punched a tree, hurting his knuckles. "Oww!"

Blaineley stepped forward and flashed her body with a striking pose. "Hey, brats. Long time no see."

"Blaineley." Justin says smiling at the female host, "Nice to see you again, the pleasure is all mine."

Blaineley smiled back at Justin, surveying his perfect body. "Right back at you."

"Mildred...If only you HADN'T won that five billion dollar lawsuit to get back on the show..." Chris looked physically sick standing beside Blaineley.

Blaineley just glared at Chris. "Oh come on, Chris. You know I'm the one for the job. I'm the actual Survivor fan here. Remember me coaching you on the show on the plane ride here? It's just another reason why I should be the main event."

"Mildred, trust me, I know ALL about Survivor! I've watched all 50 seasons, for God's sake!" Chris bragged, unaware of his mistake or Blaineley's visible amusement because of it.

"You mean 32?" Blaineley said back with a smirk.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Eva screamed, pushing everyone in her way to the ground.

"That girl has a serious anger problem." Chef responded. Nobody decided to acknowledge that.

Chef grinned. "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, HURRY UP NOW BEFORE I DECIDE TO MAKE MORE SLOP!"

The contestants either ignored and hadn't heard Chef as they didn't move an inch.

"I SAID HURRY UP! THE SOONER CHRIS AND MILDRED GET TO DO THEIR JOB, THE SOONER I GET MY PAYCHECK!" Chef screamed at all the contestants, causing them to move at an astonishgly quick rate.

Eva responded by punching Chris in the face, then throwing him off the dock and into the water.

Chef grinned. "Maybe I'll enjoy this season after all."

"Uh Chip, where are we sleeping?" Lindsay raised her hand. 

Blaineley smiled as Chris got decked. The pain of her enemy filled her with joy.

"Lindsay, where you sleep is up to you, assuming you end up with a good tribe!" said Chris, nursing the bruise on his face and stepping out of the water, looking annoyed.

"Hopefully we'll finally be on the same team" Tyler said to Lindsay. 

"I hope so too." Lindsay says smiling at Tyler.

Chris laughed when he heard that. "I wouldn't count on it.."

Duncan watches this from afar and frowns. "Stupid memories. Stupid Chris. Stupid island." For some reason, he felt really moody.

Some of the water splashed on Justin and he just shook his whole body. standing proudly with his hair wet.

Noah lowered his book and said "I wouldn't be surprised if Chris put us all with people we hate"

"This time Noah, it's not up to me to make teams! That'll be all down to you but not in the way you think!" Chris looked smug in being able to withhold information.

"Come on little buddy!" Owen smiled. He sat next to Noah. "You should try getting out more! Maybe then you would have more friends! Like me!"

Noah keeps reading his book "I'm not really big on making friends"

Gwen and Leshawna joined the host without a word, not that there was anything to say.

Geoff threw his hat in the air. "That means I can choose Bridgette on my team," he cheered. "Right Chris?"

"Oh, no, Geoff, I never said you could pick the teams, I just said they were up to you. And they called tribes this time people, yeesh!" Chris stormed off and yelled some more.

"I don't care what they are called! I'm calling them teams because I like sports, and they call them teams. Not tribes" Tyler said

Duncan sighed as he saw Gwen. 

Gwen took a look at Duncan for only a second, before changing her gaze. "Why did I sign up for this again?" She gave a strange chuckle.

Leshawna grinned at Chris's anger and mumbled something under her breath.

"Deserves it," Duncan rolled his eyes. He slowly walks over and pushes Cody along the way.

"What was that Leshawna? Maybe you need a "chill pill", sista!" Chris smirked; this was a joke.

Her smile dropped, but she didn't say anything in reply. Leshawna was being oddly quiet.

Justin checked himself out in the mirror.

"Right, everyone! Stand over here. Mildred, Blaineley-whatever! You bring the egg basket", said Chris impatiently.

Blaineley walked behind a log and returned with a Fijian woven basket full of chicken eggs whilst Chris got interns to drag in three coloured mats; one red, one blue and one yellow. "This should be fun."

Noah gets up and walks over to everyone.

Owen looked a bit scared and started sweating next to Noah. "Boy, Chris sure is treating everyone likes slaves. I don't think he's going to share some of his food." The chubby boy started whimpering like that of a dog.

Blaineley couldn't wait to see Owen go nuts over the lack of food. It would be hilarious.

Leshawna raised an eyebrow at Blaineley, while Gwen yawned. "Alright, what's happening? Are we starting yet?" She began to lean on a nearby tree.

"Blaineley, explain the eggs to them", ordered Chris.

"Waaaaaaaiiiiiiittttttt!" Beth yelled out, as she ran up to the group. "Sorry I'm late! I was just busy looking at Justin from afar!"

"Not that there's much to look at" Noah said with a smirk.

Justin heard Beth and turned her way. "Hey there Beth." He flashed a smile at her.

Beth blushed meekly, as she waved shyly at the Supermodel. "Uh... H-Hi..." Beth shyly said out loud.

"Flirt," Duncan frowned.

Chef came back, having gotten bored. "Just start this stupid season already!

Duncan noticed Gwen and cringed. He sighed bitterly and looked at Chris.

Blaineley began her lecture. "Here's how it works, brats. We'll call you up four at a time to draw eggs from this basket. Smash them on your bodies and you'll get splattered with paint, either red, blue, or yellow. Once you've been egged, stand on your appropriate mat. No time for questions. Call 'em up, McLean."

"Not so fast, Mildred!" Chris turns to the camera. "This ends part one of our premiere episode; stay tuned after the commercial break for part two when the teams- I mean _tribes_ , will be formed!"

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? XD Hope you enjoyed...more on its way really soon!**


	2. The Tribes, Part One

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 **Chapter 2: The Tribes, Part 1**

AN: I did say more stuff would be coming soon! Of course, given that the majority of this is already written out, it should be up relatively quick. Hope you enjoy!

 **Note: In some instances in this chapter, people will be "unconscious", which only means that Rper wasn't online but we carried out without them. We thought up a better explanation later on, which you'll see.**

* * *

The camera returned to a waiting Chris, Blaineley and the contestants; the show now being back from commercial break.

"Welcome back! Time to start making the tribes. If you tuned in before the break, you'd know how this is done. If you didn't, too bad. First four, you're up", said Chris.

Alejandro scowled, looking on in disgust as he surveyed the contestants and Chris. He resented the competition, each and every one of them, and he had no intention of going out like he did last time.

As he slowly walked towards Chris, Izzy suddenly charged past him, knocking him face first into the sand. "Outta the way, E-scope here!" the redhead giggled as she joined the rest of the contestants.

Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette and Cody each took an egg from the basket.

"Wow Beth." Justin says, "You've gotten cuter."

Geoff leans over in Beth's ear. "Um, Beth. Don't remember how he tried using girls to get him further in TDA?"

Beth cocked an eyebrow.

"He did? But... I was certain he would have changed by now..." Beth replied back.

Geoff looked at Justin suspiciously.

"I still don't trust him," he murmured to himself.

Meanwhile, Alejandro shuddered, looking at his egg distastefully. "isn't it enough to, I don't know, break it over a rock or something?"

Justin heard Beth and turned her way. "Oh I have changed Beth, I'm wouldn't want to be Alejandro now would I? So do you want to be friends?"

Before Beth could answer, Chef grabbed Alejandro's egg out of his hand and threw it at his face, revealing a red yolk inside.

"What? Maggot was taking too damn long!", said Chef, when several people gave questioning looks, despite it being Alejandro.

"Right, Alejandro, that yolk is red! Go stand on the red mat. Beth, you're up!" said Chris, now armed with a megaphone.

Alejandro let out a slew of colorful swear words most had never even heard of- and luckily, couldn't understand, since it was in Spanish. He clenched a fist, took a breath, and managed to contain his anger as he slowly wiped the goop off of his face and walked over to the red mat.

Beth nodded, as she tossed the egg down as hard as she could, with some of the yolk getting on her shoes. She didn't seem to mind as much. Her egg split open immediately, revealing a red yolk.

"I dealt with chickens before, eggs are easy for me." Beth said with a smile.

"Beth, that yolk is red! Go stand with Alejandro, if you will". "Bridgette, Cody, you're next! Courtney, DJ and Duncan, get ready"

As Beth walked over to the red mat, Bridgette prepared to throw her egg. Only there was a problem...

"Uh, Chris, Bridgette's kinda unconcscious", pointed out Trent, who was standing near her and Geoff.

Chris groaned. " _Fine_. Someone throw her egg for her, then".

Chef grabbed the egg and throw it down on Bridgette's stomach, hard, revealing a blue yolk inside.

"Bridgette's yolk is blue; she's the first member of that tribe! Someone bring her over to the blue mat", said Chris. Blaineley obliged by dragging Bridgette to the mat,

On the red mat, Beth greeted Alejandro. "H-Hi..." Beth replied back shyly, as she offered up a hanky. "Y-You need something to wipe yourself off with?"

Alejandro glanced at Beth. A small smile formed on his face. "Why, yes, thank you. That would be lovely." He quickly snatched away the hanky, wiping his face off, absently tossing it back to her once she was finished.

Cody stepped forward with his egg, throwing it down on the ground, revealing a yellow yolk.

"Huh. Guess I'm on the yellow tribe, then", said Cody, walking over to that mat.

Chris glared at Cody while Noah quipped, "Is it really that obvious?"

* * *

The next four contestants in alphabetical order; Courtney, DJ, Duncan and Eva, stepped up, taking their eggs.

Courtney, who is next, seemed reluctant to throw her egg. She reached for her PDA "Better have my lawyers ready for this season." she mumbled.

Blaineley grabbed the PDA and threw it into the ocean. "No technology. Period".

Huffing, Courtney proceeded to grab an egg and throw it, revealing a blue yolk inside.

"Courtney, that yolk is blue! Go stand on the blue mat with Bridgette! DJ's unconscious, so Mildred throw his egg!" Chris took out his pocket mirror and smiled.

Courtney walked over to the blue mat as DJ stepped up. Meanwhile, Justin was talking to Heather. "You know, I'm sure this season's the one where I go all the way".

Heather sneered. Like, actually _sneered_. "You've lasted in either season, especially not past me," Heather responds to Justin.

"Maybe I would've.' Justin says, "Or.."

He leaned closer.

"We could've ended up working with each other."

Blaineley had thrown the egg on DJ's chest as hard as she possibly could. There was a blue yolk inside. Chef heaved DJ over to the blue mat.

Leshawna had recoiled when watching Blaineley throw the egg. She could almost feel it.

"Wow, the blues are really getting the unconscious people. Duncan, you're next", said Chris.

As DJ was dropped unceremoniously, Bridgette began to stir. "Bridgette groaned in pain and confusion. "Geoff... What's going on?"

Duncan threw his egg at Chris, who ducked, letting the egg hit a nearby tree. Now his egg was split open, its yellow yolk coated the tree. He joined Cody on the yellow mat and immediately made his intentions known, "So geek, make sure my team wins. I will be an unhappy convict if we lose."

Cody gulped, "S-sure thing"

Eva threw her egg at Chris as well, her egg actually hitting him. Chris accepted a hanky from Beth to wipe the red, goopy yolk off his face.

Alejandro flashed his first genuine smile. "Ah, Eva. On our team, then? I'm glad I can count on you to watch our backs."

Beth gulped uneasily. She knew what Eva was capable of. She looked at her, as she was standing next to her.

"Uh... Hi..." Beth choked out a hello, fearing for her life.

Eva simply glared at both of them.

* * *

Ezekiel was the next contestant to throw an egg.

"The little Gollum is playin' again?" Leshawna questioned.

"No offense to Zeke, but he scares me," Owen whimpered.

Zeke chuckled nervously. "Uh, I'm fine now, eh. Me and that Dakota girl went to a great plastic surgeon in Toronto, eh".

"Plastic surgery?" Geoff asked. He looked a bit uncertain.

Still nervous, Zeke threw his egg, revealing yet another red yolk. He joined Al, Beth and, gulp- Eva.

"Don't be tryin' any of your tricks on _me,_ eh. You'll be _soory_ ", said Zeke to Al.

Alejandro raised a hand, looking calm. "Of course. What reason would I have to try and trick anyone now? The veil has been lifted. All I can do is hope to win a fair game. Surely you understand?"

Meanwhile, Tyler had prematurely grabbed an egg. "EXTREME, YEAH!", the egg he chose revealed a yellow yolk. Chris sighed and told Tyler to go to the yellow mat, which he did.

"Guess it's my turn," Geoff said. He got the egg from Chef and threw it on the ground, the blue yolk clearly visible.

"Geoff, your yolk is...blue! Go join Bridgette, Courtney and whoever else on the blue mat!"

Geoff smiled and ran over to Bridgette. He kissed her on the lips.

Gwen sighed and took an egg, glaring at Chris, revealing a yellow yolk. She joined those who were already on the yellow mat. Soon after, Harold threw his, which was blue.

Upon joining the blue mat, DJ, who had awoken, engaged Harold in conversation. "Say, Harold, you think those eggs could've hatched if Chris hadn't got 'em?"

In typical Harold style, he shoved up his glasses and said: "I don't know DJ, gosh!"

* * *

The next contestant to throw their egg was Heather, who using all the brute force she had, aimed it at Duncan's kiwis.

"Nice shot", said Noah, not looking up from his book but hearing Duncan's agonizing groan. Duncan collapsed with blue yolk all over his...well, you get the gist.

He wiped the yolk off and smirked at Heather. "Consider it karma, Mrs Alejandro".

Heather smugly joined her new tribe on the blue mat as Chris called upon the next contestant who was Izzy.

"Another one unconcscious? Someone throw her egg", said Chris.

"You have arms McLean. Do it yourself", interjected Blaineley.

Luckily, Izzy came to Chris' rescue. "I'm up!" she yelled, cracking the egg over her own head, revealing that she is on the red tribe.

Justin immediately followed, carefully choosing his egg from the basket.

He glanced at Chris. "Blaineley knows what she's talking about, if you ask me", before throwing his egg, which had a yellow yolk.

Katie had to be practically surgically removed from Sadie to throw her egg, which ended up having a yellow yolk. She was much happier when she found out she was on Justin's team.

After Katie had thrown, Chris turned to the camera. "Time for another commercial break; make sure to stay with us!"

* * *

 **That's just over half the people who need to throw eggs. I apologise if this is a boring read, but its obviously very important to the story.**


	3. The Tribes, Part Two

**TOTAL DRAMA FIJI: SURVIVING THE DRAMA**

 **Chapter 3: The Tribes, Part 2**

Having returned from commercial break, LeShawna, the next egg thrower, was ready.

Like a couple of others before her, she aimed at Chris, only to badly misfire and hit Owen, who didn't mind.

"LeShawna's yolk is..red! Lindsay, your turn" . Emotionless, LeShawna walked to the red mat, unusually quiet.

Lindsay stepped forward, chirpy as usual. "Hey, Chip! So happy to be back on Total Drama Club!"

Heather face-palmed. "Hey, _Lindsidiot_ , it's Total Drama".

Frowning slightly, Lindsay replied, "Oh, thanks, Helga!" before throwing her egg, which was blue, meaning she's on Bridgette's team, among others.

Tyler looked distraught that his girlfriend was not on his team, or tribe, once again. "NOOOOOO!" Justin consoled him, trying to gain an ally.

Noah was next, looking as unenthusiastic as always. He grabbed an egg, throwing it weakly, causing everyone else to roar with laughter.

"I swear I'm not that weak". He turned to Owen; "This is why I don't go out much", he explained.

Chris interrupted the conversation, "Owen, enough chat, you're next!"

Owen raised his hand, so Chris nodded at him. "Can I eat mine?", he asked.

Chris groans and turns to Noah. "Can you throw it for him?"

Although reluctantly, Noah takes the egg from Owen, revealing that like him, Owen is also on the red tribe, the final member in fact.

"Yay, little buddy!" Owen cheered, hugging Noah. He was happy being on the same team as his friend. Noah wheezed and panted while being squashed by Owen.

* * *

Sadie squeals with excitement as she steps up. "Eeek, Katie, I hope I'm on your tribe!"

Katie smiles from the yellow mat. "Me too!"

Sadie throws her egg, despite it being a one in three chance, thirty three percent, the yolk's yellow.

"YES!" yells Sadie, running, which she never did, over to the mat to join her BFF.

"Oh, Codykins, I'm next! I hope I'm on your tribe, too!" squealed Sierra.

Cody goes pale and glances at his tribe so far: Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Tyler and the BFFS, as well as himself. That left one spot. He crossed his fingers, praying to every God he knew of that the last spot wouldn't go to Sierra.

Sierra threw the egg at Gwen, who managed to dodge it, revealing, to Cody's dismay, a yellow yolk inside. Much to her delight, she then chased Cody around the small area where they where as the final person, Trent, stepped up.

Trent looked around and saw eight members on the red tribe and eight members for the yellow tribe. He knew which tribe he was on, but threw the egg anyway, revealing a blue yolk, which obviously didn't surprise him.

* * *

Chris smiled and stepped forward. "And with that, Trent't yolk is...blue! Now we can get around to naming the tribes, which we did after animals here on Fiji or rather, then Fijian words for those animals. Those of you who got red yolks; Alejandro, Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah and Owen, you are now known as Manumanu, aka Bird!"

"Alright! We're birds!" Owen cried in happiness.

"Lucky us" Noah said sarcastically.

"Bird tribe. Hmmpf." Leshawna shrugged.

Alejandro sighed, shaking his head. Noah. On his team. Wonderful.

"I see some big birds," Heather mutters to herself, laughing.

LeShawna decided to ignore Heather, continuing her streak of mostly silence.

* * *

Blaineley addressed the eight who got blue yolks. "Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay and Trent, you are now the Laga Tribe, aka Fly!"

"That's cool," Geoff smiled.

"As in a FLY ON THE WALL?!" exclaimed Courtney, outraged.

Trent forced a smile, walking past Gwen and over to DJ. "Hey big guy, been a while, huh?"

Heather frowned at the unfortunate bug her team was named after, but soon she grinned. Flies can be sneaky, getting information from others undetected.

"Yay we're flys!" Lindsay said.

* * *

Finally, Chris walks over to the third tribe. "Yellow yolk dudes; Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Sierra and Tyler, you are now the Ika Tribe, aka Fish!"

"Better than a fly," Duncan shrugged.

"Fish." Gwen repeated to herself, unsure of her opinion on the name.

"Fish?" Justin asked, "How can you call this a fish."

He motioned towards his body.

"That's not extreme!" Tyler said, disappointed.

* * *

Chris then added something else to the mix. "Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody; since you joined your respective tribes first, you are the Tribe leaders!"

Alejandro smiled proudly, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. "A position of respect, no doubt. I expect all of you to honor that."

Bridgette smiled and looked pleased.

"I'm team leader? I don't know... I guess" Cody said feeling a little worried about this decision.

"Yep, we're doomed," Duncan told his tribe. "Unless you can strike that right hook again."

"Ah, phooey," Izzy huffed, "Who needs ya, Al? All in favor of E-scope being team leader, say aye!"

Beth grinned. "Aye!"

Blaineley looked at the three tribes. ** **"Head off to your beaches!"**** She threw each leader a map and appropriate buffs. "Just look for the giant flag with your color and get started setting up shelter, looking for food, water, _ _idols,__ maybe some drama. Just make sure to check your treemail tomorrow so you know when the challenge is."

With that, the three tribes headed off, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Glad that's over with! Now we can get onto the good stuff! Here's a reminder of the tribes, just in case you need it:**

 **Manumanu (Red): Alejandro (Tribe Leader), Beth, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, LeShawna, Noah and Owen**

 **Laga (Blue): Bridgette (Tribe Leader), Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay and Trent**

 **Ika (Yellow): Cody (Tribe Leader), Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Sierra and Tyler**

 **Just one last note: the brilliant Foreseer44, who played Blaineley, made an intro for the season and put in on YouTube. It's easy enough to find.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Live Feed 1

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 **Chapter 4: Live Feed 1**

 **Hey all! This is a filler chapter, I guess, between the tribe formations and the first challenge. Note, if some characters/tribes feature more than others, once again that boils down to the players' activity in the RP at that point. Enjoy!**

* * *

Immediately after all tribes had been formed and given their buffs and maps, they each set out for their beaches.

* * *

 **Ika Tribe (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Sierra, Tyler, Katie, Sadie)**

Cody was looking at the map "Huh... well... follow me" .

Gwen followed Cody absently, stretching her arms as she did.

"We should head to our beach now" said Cody to his tribe.

"But this might be the last time I see Linds in a whIle!" Tyler told Cody.

Katie and Sadie followed Cody's suggestion, taking up their stuff, ready to head to the beach.

"We're really going to have to work hard this season if we want to stay together." Sadie whispered to her friend.

"And if one of us gets voted off, we'll have to work double!" Katie whispered back. "Let's not repeat last time!"

"Totally not gonna repeat!" Sadie agreed. "We've gotta stick to each other."

Justin walked towards Gwen. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Err... sure?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for blackmailing you in the second season." Justin says, "It wasn't cool."

He flashes a smile at her.

"Says the villainous guy from TDA," Duncan muttered under his breath.

Gwen kept her suspicious look and narrowed her eyes at Justin.

* * *

 **Laga Tribe (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Trent)**

"Really hope we can do better than Team Victory." DJ says hopefully while scratching the back of his head, animal curses and all coming back to him for a minute.

 **Confessional** : "So far basically everyone has irritated me," huffs Heather. She points at the camera, "And if Duncan OR Justin think they can get under my skin they are solely mistaken; Alejandro tried that once and it won't happen again!" she folds her arms, trying to hide the emotion that crept up to her face."

Courtney followed Heather, seeing as she was the only one really trekking on to their beach. "You do know where you're going, right?" she questioned Heather. Heather looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, just help me set up a camp or something." Courtney glared, but helped her nonetheless.

Heather noticed the other members of their team lagging behind with the exception of Courtney.

"When you losers decide to catch up!" she yells, "Courtney and I will be making shelters when we get there! You guys can at least get us clean water!" Heather turns to Courtney, who was annoyed that Heather was making orders for her. "You can get the supplies and I'll get the tools." Courtney's eye twitched but she nodded.

"I thought Bridgette was leader," Geoff blinked.

"Is Bridgette leading right now?" Heather questioned Geoff, "I'm all up for her ideas if she has any."

"Alright," Geoff replied, looking slightly frightened.

Heather smirked with superiority, "Thought so." Courtney couldn't do anything but roll her eyes.

 ** **Confessional:****

Geoff: Everything is so different. I mean instead of a bathroom, I'm sitting here to Do my confession. Oh well. But anyway, Leshawna seems pretty weird lately. Why is she so quiet?

* * *

 **Manumanu Tribe (Alejandro, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna and Owen)**

Beth looked at Izzy, all while dragging the unconscious Ezekiel in her arms.

"Hey, Izz! You wanna help me drag Zeke to our camp?" Beth requested.

LeShawna walked over to Beth, offering to help.

"Thanks, LeShawna." Beth thanked the Sister, as the two started to cart the Homeschooled Boy under their arms.

LeShawna hadn't really said much, and that was definitely going to continue.

"Hey, LeShawna!" Geoff called from where he was standing with his tribe. "You've haven't talked much. Something wrong?"

"Nope." She responded plainly.

* * *

 **Ika Tribe (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Sierra, Tyler, Katie, Sadie)**

Cody spoke to the audience away from the tribe "Being tribe leader is going to be difficult for me. I hope I can make a good leader" .

"Where're we going, Cody?" Gwen sighed, brushing a twig from her hair.

"We're going to the left side of the island" Cody replied to Gwen.

"Good to know". Justin said.

She turned back to Cody. "and you're gonna lead us there?"

"I guess, I am tribe leader after all" Cody says as he looks back at the map.

"Oh, joy." Gwen mumbled. The lack of sleep was getting to her, and she felt snappier than usual.

"None of you want me as the leader... do you?" Cody asked.

Duncan looks at Cody.

"No offense twerp, but you aren't leadership material. Courtney was. But..."

"OK, guys, hold on." Justin says wrapping his arm around Cody, "I'm sure Cody here will make a great team leader."

Sierra looked at the rest of her tribe pointedly. "Cody is a great leader! Isn't he?" Her dark eyes burned, warning everyone else what would happen if they disagreed with her. "Of course we want him as leader!" she insisted.

"Yes, Sierra. Cody will obviously lead us to victory." Gwen faked cheerfulness but frowned as she said so.

 ** **Confessional:****

Duncan: First things first, I don't trust Justin. Second, I want to make it up for Gwen and Courtney. Jail made me look into that. But I'll still be the bad boy everyone knew.

"Alright, if you guys say so" Cody said, as he started heading towards their beach.

* * *

 **Laga Tribe (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Trent)**

Heather hauled a heavy log over to Courtney, who had finished one shelter and was halfway done with another. "I have to say," she starts, "I am slightly impressed with the progress."

"CIT remember?" reminds Courtney.

"How could I ever forget," Heather replies sarcastically. Good thing for her fast reflexes or the stick Courtney threw at her would have connected with her head.

Courtney dusted her hands on her pants and went over to Heather. "The shelters are done, guess food and water is next."

Heather shrugged, "Whatever, I need to tan and to look for potential boobytrap places for people who try to sneak on our beach."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Courtney exclaimed. Heather rolled her eyes and the duo headed for the well and then the forest.

 ** **Confessional****

Bridgette sighed in disapointment and looked at the camera. "After all these years together you would thing we would all learn to just get along but NoOoOooo...," she rolled her eyes. "I guess that's why Chris calls it Total Drama." *hears her tribe trying to figure out how to set up shelter.* "This is gonna be an interesting season, for sure."

Following Bridgette to his team's beach, DJ was shown admiring one of the shelters Courtney had built. Looking more closely however he had a little frown as he saw that the shelter was kind of built haphazardly, various pieces of wood sticking out and loose twine were seen around the shelter. Reaching out to a particularly tall part of the shelter, DJ went ahead and retied two logs back together as they were slowly breaking apart from each other. With that small task done he wandered over to the outskirts of the jungle, gulping as he saw the dark expanse ahead of him.

* * *

 **Manumanu Tribe (Alejandro, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna and Owen)**

Chris watching all the off-screen action from his trailer; eating a large chocolate cake.

"Hey Chris!" Owen cheered. He had stood right behind the host.

"Owen! How did you get in my trailer? You're supposed to be with Tribe Manumanu!"

"I smelt your chocolate cake!" Owen replied. "Can I have some?"

Chris needed to think of a lie. Fast. "Uh, sorry man, it's glazed in vegetable oil; you wouldn't like it. Now get back to your tribe!" He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and called an intern to take Owen away.

"Awwww," Owen groaned. A large intern carried him off to Tribe Manumanu.

LeShawna looked to Owen with suspicion. "Where have you been?" She crossed her arms.

"Going to Chris," Owen sighed. "He had chocolate cake, and he wouldn't share. Even if it did have vegetable oil."

Leshawna opened her mouth, building up many questions. Instead of asking them, she just shook her head, turning to her tribe. "What we gonna do 'bout shelter?"

"Someone should get food," Owen noted. "Not only am I starved, but I think you guys are as well."

"I'll get started on shelter." Beth said out loud.

"Excellent idea, Beth," Alejandro nodded, "Why don't I help you with that?"

As Alejandro began to gather materials, he said, "I apologize if I came off harsh, earlier. It's nothing personal, but now that I'm here, it's important I watch my back."

 ** **Confessional:****

"What can I say? I just enjoy people with huge muscles!" Beth said out loud in the Confessional.

 ** **Confessional:****

Owen: Noah always told me to not trust Alejandro in TDWT. I kind of see his point. My little buddy is so smart!

 ** **Confessional:****

"I still do not trust Alejandro. He is bad news." said Noah.

* * *

 **Ika Tribe (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Sierra, Tyler, Katie, Sadie)**

"Did you see that, Sadie? Justin totally just smiled at us!" Katie squealed. "He's sooo dreamy!"

"I know, right?" Sadie agreed. "But when I hook up with him, I promise I'll share him unless he's not okay with it."

"No way!" Katie said, her grin fading. "He'll like me way too much..." Her voice trailed off. "We really need to find another guy on our tribe so we can have one each."

Justin smirked Katie and Sadie's way. "Hey ladies can I talk to you?"

Gwen watched the two girls chat obnoxiously, while sorting through her bags.

"If I didn't know better," Duncan told Cody. "I'd say that Justin is going to use Katie and Sadie to get him far within the game. You with me?"

"It appears so... we should keep an eye on him" Cody said to Duncan.

* * *

 **Manumanu Tribe (Alejandro, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna and Owen)**

"Guys!" Owen called as ran to Manumanu. "I found FOOD!"

"You found some? Let me guess, did you eat it already?" Noah asked Owen.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Noah," Alejandro said, crossing his arms, "Owen would NEVER do that." Not if he wanted to stick around, anyway.

"Um...I ate a little," Owen whimpered, before smiling again. "But there's more growing on some trees. I couldn't get it though."

* * *

And with that, all twenty four contestants settled on their respective beaches, waiting for what was to come...


	5. First Immunity Challenge

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 **Chapter 5: First Immunity Challenge**

All three tribes were settling into life on their beaches, building shelter and trying to live as a unit, etc. They had to learn how to effectively live and work together in order to go further in the game; this wasn't like an ordinary Total Drama season, instead of Chef's disgusting food, they had to go out and find it themselves.

As the sun rose to start the second day, all three tribe leaders checked their treemail.

* * *

 ** **TREEMAIL!****

 ** **"It's time for the first challenge you shall face. Tribe Leaders, please select an order for your tribe members to compete in. Once all three tribes have their orders, we'll start the challenge."****

* * *

 ** **Laga Tribe (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay and Trent)****

 **"Okay... I've got to be smart. We don't want Harold to be first or last. I'll go last." Bridgette wrote in the sand as she sat next to Geoff. "I got it!"**

 ** **Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Heather, Harold, Courtney, DJ, Bridgette****

 **"It's cool," Geoff smiled. "You know Bridge, you really are cute when you strategize."** ****

 **Heather stood up and went over to Bridgette. Courtney had just finished boiling water from the fire she made and headed over to Bridgette as well.** ****

 **Meanwhile, Trent looked around the campsite, hands in his pockets. "Anything I can do to help, guys?** ****

 **Heather rolled her eyes, "Should have asked ages ago."**

Courtney looked around, "Well, I could use some help to tighten the shelters. My CIT hands could only do so much," she joked.

 **Trent flashed Courtney a smile. "No problem," he told her, kneeling down next to her and getting to work.** ****

* * *

 ** **Manumanu Tribe (Alejandro, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna and Owen)****

 **"So, Al... Why not decide the order?" Beth requested.** ****

 **"Fine, fine," Alejandro sighed, nodding at Beth, "let's see here..."**

 ** **Noah, LeShawna, Eva, Izzy, Ezekiel, Owen, Beth, Alejandro.****

* * *

 ** **Ika Tribe (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Sierra, Tyler, Katie, Sadie)****

 **"Who wants to be first in the challenge?" Cody asked his tribe.**

"ME!" Tyler screamed out.

"Alright" Cody replied to Tyler. He looked at the rest of the tribe and realized everyone else was busy. "Hmm... I might just do the rest of the order. So, ** **Tyler, Justin, Duncan, me, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, and finally, Sierra**** ".

All three tribes walked down from their separate beaches and stood on their colored mats before the hosts.

"Alright," Blaineley explained. "Because I'm the Survivor buff here, pun intended, I'll be holding today's challenge.

The contestants who were knowledgable about Survivor politely chuckled whilst those who never watched it looked completely confused.

"Now for today's immunity challenge..."

 ** **Part 1****

 ** **Manumanu:Noah, LeShawna, Eva, Izzy, Ezekiel, Owen, Beth, Alejandro.****

 ** **Laga:Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Heather, Harold, Courtney, DJ, Bridgette****

 ** **Ika:Tyler, Justin, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Sierra****

 ** **These are the orders chosen by your leaders.****

 ** **The first part of the challenge requires each person, in order, to jump off the tribe's platform that's floating out at sea, untie a paddle from the sea floor a few feet down, and jump in the tribe boat. If someone ahead of you doesn't go, you can't go until they're in the boat. Once you have all eight members in the boat...****

* * *

 ** **Part 2****

 ** **Each person on all three tribes will need to paddle their boat. It can be done in any order you want. Once all eight people have paddled...****

* * *

 ** **Part 3****

 ** **Once all eight people paddle, your boats will reach the shore and everyone must be standing on the mat on the beach.****

* * *

 ** **1st Place wins a fire making kit and immunity. 2nd wins basic immunity. 3rd goes to Tribal Council.****

* * *

 **Blaineley pulled two shrunken head statues out of a bag. "These are your tribal immunity idols. First and second place win these, losers go to to Tribal Council and vote someone off the tribe."** ****

* * *

 ** **Manumanu Tribe (Alejandro, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna, Owen)****

 **"You all understand your positions, yes?" Alejandro asked his tribe, "or shall I make a list?"** ****

 **"Yep, we understand them." Beth nodded, as she wrapped her buff around her hair.** ****

 **"Nah," Owen smiled. "We so got this! Are you guys excited?! Woohoo!"** ****

 **"Of course Alejandro would make me go first, it's like I'm testing the jump for him." Noah said sarcastically.** ****

 **"Good, good. I expect everyone to do their best, contribute, and... Izzy, what are you doing?" Alejandro blinked as the redhead hung upside down from a tree, fiddling with pine cones.** ****

 **"Huh? Nothing!" She huffed, "Mind your business!"** ****

* * *

 ** **Laga Tribe (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Trent)****

 **Heather looked annoyed, "Can we get a move on people?"** ****

 **Trent rubbed the back of his neck, offering a slight smile. "Sorry Courtney. Guess we'll have to finish that up later". They had been chatting prior to the treemail.**

 **Courtney replied to Trent, "Hopefully this won't last long."**

 **Trent continued the conversation. "At least we're not in a radioactive dump, right?"**

 **Courtney gave a relieved sigh, "Right, I would hate to sue Chris this early in the game." She smirked.**

 ** **Confessional**** **:**

Geoff: You know. Courtney and Trent could make a great couple.

 **"Since you're first in the race, I wanted to wish you luck; it'd be great to win this challenge in first place. Nervous?" asked Courtney**

 **"Well, maybe a little," he admitted, "being up first doesn't help. But knowing I have a pretty girl watching me might help me focus" , replied Trent.**

 **Geoff snickers as he sees Courtney and Trent.**

* * *

 ** **Ika Tribe (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Sierra, Tyler, Katie, Sadie)****

 **"** **Is everyone ready to go?" Cody asked his tribe.** ****

 **"Sure thing," Duncan grinned. "I am a fast swimmer. Jail really worked up my body."** ****

 **Cody looks at his own body and replied "I don't really have a fit body"** ****

 **"But you were able to unleash that right hook of yours," Duncan raised an eyebrow.** ****

 **"That was only because I was mad, well, mostly jealous" He replied back.** ****

 **Tyler ran up and grabbed his buff.** ****

 **The delinquent starts thinking to himself before finally gaining an idea.** ****

* * *

 **Blaineley had acquired a megaphone and was more than comfortable using it. "LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!"**

 **"CANON BALL!" Tyler screamed has he jumped into the water.**

 **Noah jumped into the water and swam to the bottom and grabbed a paddle and went back up.**

 **Trent jolted to attention. "Uh, sorry Courtney- talk later!" Trent moved as fast as he could, making his way out to the platform, and diving off. He quickly swam down, grabbing at an oar, not managing to untie it. He returned to the surface for a brief round of air, before swimming back down and grabbing ahold of it, this time, succeeding. He quickly surfaced, shouting, "Grabbed it!" before swimming over to the tribe's boat and climbing inside.**

 **Justin took off his shirt and threw it down.**

 **Noah resurfaces and swims slowly to the boat and eventually gets on it.**

Tyler grabs a paddle and swims towards the boat

 **"Trent's got it!" Courtney yells excitedly.**

 **Leshawna stretches for a second and then swiftly dives down.**

 **It's a close race!" Blaineley cheers. "All three tribes have their first players on board!"**

 **Lindsay dives in and grabs a paddle and winks towards the camera.**

 **Courtney looked at Geoff with her gameface, "Jump as soon as you see Lindsay get in that boat."**

 **Tyler sees Lindsay and waves.**

 **Lindsay waves back at Tyler.**

 **Justin dived into the water, he got out and shook his head around and flashed a smile at the camera. He grabbed a paddle and swam to the boat.**

 **LeShawna struggles with untying but eventually gets it and swims back to the surface, she hurries her way to the boat, throwing her paddle in first and then jumping in herself.**

 **Harold pants up to Heather and gives her a nerdy smile. "Bet I can get to the boat faster."**

 **"Duncan, you're up" Cody told him.**

 **Geoff jumps in next for his tribe. He goes to the paddle and quickly unties before reclaiming to the surface.**

 **Duncan jumped in water and finds the paddle. He uses his knife to untie the rope and swims up.**

 **Cody waited for Duncan to get in the boat before he jumps.**

 **Geoff immediately swims to the boat. He throws his paddle in and climbs up. Panting along the way.**

 **"Doing great guys!" Trent smiled, clapping for his team.**

"Eva, go!" Alejandro hissed.

Duncan hops in the boat and looks satisfied.

Heather stretches before diving in the water as soon as she sees Geoff make it to the boat. She unties a paddle with ease and swims underwater to the boat. She waves her paddle in the air so that Harold can dive in.

Cody jumps in the water and swims towards the paddles. He unties one and swims back up, gasping for air. He swins towards the boat and hops in.

Harold runs off the cliff and into the water. He swims sloppily to the paddle and unties it. He then swims to the boat and clumsily climbs in.

"Eva, holding up Manumanu. Not looking good for the reds right now!" yelled Blaineley, who was now working solo as Chris had gone to his trailer.

"Nice work dude," Duncan grinned, smacking Cody on the back.

 ** **Confessional:****

Duncan: Am I being nice? Meh. But I was thinking maybe I can get Cody in an alliance to get rid of Justin. I seriously don't trust that guy.

"Where is Eva?!" LeShawna screamed, frantically.

"Eva, where are you?!" Alejandro demanded.

"Yeah! Gwen! Your turn!" Cody yelled out. But he realized that Katie, Sadie, and Sierra weren't there; he didn't know where they'd gone.

"Eva, the heck are you?!" Beth shouted out loud.

"Somebody better find DJ quick!" cries Courtney, referring to Laga's missing member as she jumps into the water rather badly. She struggles to fix herself when she goes for the paddles. It took a little longer to untie it, but she quickly swims back to surface and to the boat.

Gwen swims back up with the paddle, swimming to her boat somewhat quickly.

"DJ!" Bridgette yelled. "Almost everyone was on the boat but him and her. They could win this!

Heather growled from the boat, yelling with all of her might, "IF DJ ISN'T IN THIS BOAT AND WE DON'T WIN THIS CHALLENGE SOON I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Courtney glared harshly at the girl for yelling in her ear.

"Eva, dive down in the water and grab a paddle and then swim to the boat," Owen cried. "The fate of humanity depends on it!"

"The fate of humanity? Really Owen?" Noah asked him.

"Can you blame me for trying to win?" Owen asked.

Alejandro swore to himself in Spanish. As far as he was concerned, Eva was done.

'Ow, Heather," Trent grunted, "think you blew out my eardrum."

Bridgette huffed and Heather's aggresivness. "I'LL FIND HIM. NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL DJ. WE NEED HIM." She yelled back at Heather and looked around.

"Where's Katie, Sadie, and Sierra?" Cody asked worried.

"Relax.' Justin says, "I'm sure they'll be here

"Eva!" Leshawna tried, weakly. If her team lost, at least she wouldn't be the first person to be voted for.

"If she doesn't get here soon, SHE'LL be the one who needs to be terrified," Alejandro growled.

Bridgette pouted in dissapointment. "GUYS, I CAN'T FIND HIM."

"Sorry you guys!" DJ called out, having been scared stiff due to something he saw in the jungle. Heading over to the platform DJ quickly grabbed his team's logo and tied it on his already existing cap before jumping into the water. Swimming over to the water with a slight sense of fear at the thought of going underwater, DJ called to his mama, held his breath, and did just that. Successfully tying off the rope on his first try DJ broke through the surface and gasped for air, before looking over at some of his teammates irritated looks and quickly swimming over to his respective teams boat.

"Thank you DJ!" Bridgette yelled as she dove gracefully into the water and swam speedily and grabbed the ore. She threw it into the boat and jumped in. "YES!" She cheered as all her teammates where in the boat.

Heather glared harshly at DJ, "The only thing keeping me from burying you alive is that we're in the lead!"

"Finally!" Trent grinned, "let's start rowing, guys!"

Leshawna's eyes widened and she tapped her foot. "Eva?!" She yelled again.

 **Heather grinds her teeth and starts paddling the boat.**

 **Courtney puts her determined face back on and starts paddling the boat.**

 **"Come on people!" Bridgette buckles down and paddles, yelling at Harold because he's being slow.**

 **Geoff paddled the boat as hard as he can. The paddle was so heavy that Geoff started losing strength.**

 **Trent began paddling as hard and fast as he could, determined to help his team win their prize.**

 **"Guys?" Gwen frowned. "We need to go. Where's Katie?"**

 **"Keep at it, guys!" Trent called, "we're doing great!"**

 **Laga has a huge lead and they're heading back to shore! Eva is still stalling and Katie is starting to hold up her own tribe too! This could be close!"**

 **"Come on Eva! If snails were in the race! They would be ahead of us!" Noah yelled out.**

 **"Noah? Should I... Try to 'encourage' her?" Beth asked, seemingly worried about their eventual outcome.**

 **LeShawna grunted. "It's like encouragin' a damn wall."**

 **Harold grabbed his inhaler and breathed in while splashing water on Bridgette when paddling.**

 **It had also splashed on Geoff but instead of getting angry...it helped him paddle harder.**

 **"Thanks Harold!"**

 **Heather pushes past everyone when they make it to shore, standing proudly on the blue mat.**

 **Courtney grins victoriously at her teammates as she goes to stand on their mat.**

 **Bridgette jumps into Geoff's arms in excitement. "We won!"**

 **"What if Izzy had an alter ego named Eva and she did the challenge. Would it count as Eva and Izzy doing it?" Noah asked sarcastically.**

 **Alejandro looked at Noah, before nodding. "Alright. THAT was funny."**

 **Blaineley threw her skinny arms in the air. "** ** **Laga wins the first immunity challenge!"****

She handed Bridgette her shrunken head statue and box of fire making supplies. "These are yours, you blonde bimbo trash, I mean... tribe leader."

She turned out to sea. "One idol left! You guys are still in it!"

"Woo hoo!" DJ cheered, raising his not so skinny arms in the air in celebration, feeling like handing out some more mad cool high fives. With his short cheering bout done DJ made his way over to Harold and Courtney and crouched down to help the two if they needed it.

Eva woke up with a grunt and rolled over onto Noah. "Wow! Watch yourself dweeb!" The angry girl leaped and yelled.

"Look everyone, the wall is finally up" Noah said upon realizing Eva is up.

"The dead been brought back!" Leshawna yelled, filled with relief.

Eva grunted in distaste and looked at the people in boats. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Girl betta' get over here or we'll lose, tho!" She realized.

Eva looked over the edge of the cliff and shrugged. "Whatever," she huffed and jumped into the water. She swam to the ore and literally tore it off of the strong, then jumped into the boat sopping wet and mad.

Once again, Blaineley took out her megaphone. " ** **KATIE AND SADIE HAVE BEEN PULLED FROM THE GAME DUE TO A DOUBLE QUIT. Once one quit, the other quickly followed, and you get the gist.****

 ** **The challenge is still on, but to make it fair for both teams, Sierra WILL NOT jump until the Manumanu tribe is down to one jumper (Alejandro, who was last in line.)"****

 **Sierra's eyes opened and she finally realized where she was. "Oh!" She shook her head, trying to wake herself up. "CODY-KINS?!"** ****

 **"Looks like Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are eliminated," Duncan frowned.** ****

 **"This is not good...!"** **** **said Cody worriedly.**

 **"So, can I jump now?" Owen asked.** ****

 **"ONCE IZZY AND ZEKE GO!" Blaineley shouted at Owen.**

 **"E-SCOPE IS HERE!" Izzy declared, suddenly rushing out, and jumping into the water. She easily surfaced with the paddle, swimming to the boat and climbing in.**

 **"Thank god!" LeShawna sighed, throwing her head back.**

 **"Now Zeke, you jump" Noah yelled at the homeschool boy.**

 **"After Beth jumps, Sierra jumps, then we race to the finish line!" Cody said.**

"Hey Owen, you can finally jump now!" Noah told him.

Beth looked down from the cliff.

"I don't know about this..." Beth gulped. "But I don't wanna get eliminated... Here I go!"

Beth hopped down from the cliff, and splashed into the water. Managing to grab one of the paddles with ease, she soon swam to her team's boat.

Sierra gasped. "Cody-kins! Believe in me!"

Cody groans in response.

"And we're down to two jumpers! The race for second in tight and the action is intense!" Blaineley looked excited from the shore.

"Woohoo!" cried the jolly giant. "Finally!"

Owen hopped off into the water. The splash was so huge... Owen swam to the boat and climbed up.

Sierra dived, swimming to the bottom. She practically bit into the ropes locking away her paddle and swam to shore, hurrying to her team's boat.

"Finally!" Alejandro gasped in relief, diving into the water. He quickly swam down, grabbing his paddle, and surfacing. He waved to his team, before swimming over and climbing into the boat, letting out a sigh of relief. "Now ROW!"

 **Alejandro and Izzy both began to paddle.**

Boarding the boat, Beth **soon paddled with the strength she had** alongside the other contestants.

 **Owen rowed as fast as he could.**

 **Duncan placed all his strength into his rowing.**

 **Noah put down his book and started paddling**

 **Zeke climbed into the boat and began to paddle, hoping that it would be enough.**

 **Gwen paddled quickly. LeShawna began to paddle too.**

 **Tyler started paddling, hitting himself in the face with the paddle a few times.**

 **"Finally!" Izzy smirked, leaping on to her mat, Alejandro stepping on next to her.**

 **Uncharacteristically, Owen quickly ran and got on the mat.**

 **Noah ran off the boat, stops and runs back to get his book and headead to mat, stepping on it.**

 **Leshawna crawled out of the boat, dragging herself to the mat.**

 **Jumping off the boat, Beth ran as fast as she could to the mat.**

 **"Justin! Paddle!" Cody yelled.**

 **Zeke jumped out and nearly dove onto the mat.**

 **Gwen looked around helplessly. "Justin!"**

 **"MANUMANU WINS IMMUNITY!", Blaineley announced through her megaphone.**

 **Leshawna sighed with relief, high-fiving her team-mates.**

Sierra screamed, still holding Cody.

Gwen face-palmed.

Cody grabs Justin's mirror and throws it in the water, a little angry.

"I've already made my decision for the vote" Duncan told Cody...eyeing Justin.

Blaineley handed Manumanu the immunity statue and a small but of flint to get fire started if they were lucky. "Nice comeback, reds. You impressed me."

She faced Ika. "Ika, not so much. Looks like you're going to the first Tribal Council of the season... right now."

"My vote is the same" He told Duncan.

* * *

As Manumanu and Laga celebrated their respective prizes, Ika began the treacherous journey to the season's first Tribal Council. Now only down to six members, soon to be five, no one was looking forward to it.


	6. First Tribal Council

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 **Chapter 6: First Tribal Council**

Tribal Council was a stone temple filled with skulls and shrunken heads. Spears covered in blood lined the walls.

Six torches rested against the rocks. A pit of fire rested in the center. A hallway led out to the right and another led out the back.

 ** **"COME IN IKA."****

"Ika Tribe, come grab a torch, dip it in, and get fire," Blaineley said.

Duncan walked to Tribal Council first. He looks around unimpressed.

"Looks like trash," he noted.

Sierra followed, grabbing a torch and dipping it to set it aflame.

"But still, the skulls and spears are kinda cool," Duncan smiled.

Tyler grabs a torch and dips it in the fire, the bottom of his pants catches on fire. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before running to the beach and dipping his leg in the water, he walked back.

Cody grabbed a torch and dipped it in the fire.

Justin went to the Tribal Council. "Let's get this over with."

Gwen grabs a torch, emotionlessly and dips, a bit hesitantly because of the immediate danger of fire.

Duncan got his torch and dipped it in the fire as well.

"Nice going Tyler," Duncan smirked.

Justin grabbed a torch and lit it.

Blaineley looks at the disappointed Ika tribe. "So... what the heck happened?"

Sierra glanced at Justin, a dark look on her face.

Gwen shrugs, honestly unsure.

"Well," Duncan began. "We were doing fine. Until Justin didn't get the urge to paddle."

"By the looks of it, you guys could be on your way to being the new Team Victory" smirked Chris. "Well done"

"TEAM VICTORY! WOOHOO!" Tyler yelled out.

"Team Victory got wiped out, Tyler" Cody told him.

"Oh"

"So, Justin? Even though the tribe blames you for being here, is there any way to make up for this? Is this just a fluke, or are you just this awful?" asked Blaineley.

"I actually agree with Mildred...you've dug yourself a huge hole here, dude", Chris chuckled to himself.

Sierra lurked near Cody, only occasionally looking to Blaineley.

Gwen looked down and then turned to Justin.

"Blaineley, I'll admit I was too focused on myself." Justin said, "But come on we were waiting a long time. So I didn't know, I'm actually pretty good when I put my mind to it, and wouldn't it be horrible to vote off this?"

He takes his shirt off.

"Oh __no__ ," Duncan groaned.

"Cody, you were in the Drama Brothers with Justin, based on that friendship, would you keep him in the game...Alliances can be useful" inquired Chris.

"Yes, we were in the same band. So that could affect who I vote for. But I'm not saying if I am, or I'm not keeping him in. You'll find that out soon" He replied.

"Good point," said Blaineley. "What about you, Cody? You're the leader here? Do you think your leadership led you guys here?"

"No, I don't believe it's my leadership that got us here." He replied to her.

Duncan shook his head. "Dude's cool."

"Well, I guess I should address the elephant in the room then. Katie and Sadie quit. How does it feel to lose two tribemates before the first Tribal Council and then come here to boot a third member?"

"Knowing we lost two players sucked. But it didn't change that much. We're just going to have to put our all in the next challenge!" Tyler replied.

"It will most certainly be tragic.' Justin said.

Sierra seemed to get closer and closer to Cody, almost drooling on him.

"Before we vote, Justin, explain why you should stay one last time, since it looks like you're on the chopping block. Who should go instead?" Blaineley enquired.

"It's obvious really." Justin says, "It should be Duncan. Why? He makes the merge in every season he's in, he'll be a threat later on, and how do we know he won't try to kiss two other girls again? And besides I bring the beauty to this island."

"Says the guy who seduces women into doing his bidding," Duncan said.

"So the question is: boot a weak link, or take out a threat now while you still have a chance. Riveting, now...

...

...

"It's time to vote."

"Why should you vote me off?" Justin asks. "Because I'm not that same guy."

Blaineley returned with the urn of votes. "If anyone has the hidden idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so."

After waiting a few seconds, she continued on.

"Guess not. We'll read the votes..."

"First vote... Justin", read Blaineley.

"The second vote goes to...Tyler!" said Chris.

Blaineley read the third vote. "Justin! That's two votes for Justin, one vote for Tyler!"

It was Chris' turn again, he read the fourth vote. "This goes to... Duncan! Two votes Justin, one for Tyler and one for Duncan!"

"Only two votes left." Blaineley pulled out the fifth vote. "And because math trumps all, the first person voted out is... JUSTIN! Chris, even though it won't matter, I'll give you the honors of reading the final vote, just for kicks!"

"Sure thing, Mildred. The sixth and final vote went to...Justin! Sorry, dude. Your tribe has spoken; you are the first person voted off Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama", said Chris.

"Thank goodness," Duncan sighed.

"Justin, bring McLean your torch." said Blaineley.

"Yeah, get over here, you're not in Ika anymore" said Chris.

Justin sighs. "I bid you all farewell."

"Time for you to go now, Justin" said Chris, snuffing the model's torch and waving goodbye.

"Well, Ika. You're down three and its only the first episode. Hit the road back to camp and get some rest... you all look awful", smirked Blaineley.

* * *

 **And with that, the first Tribal is over. You're probably not surprised about the elimination, given how the challenge ended, right? How will the Ika tribe cope now with only five members? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!**

 **Eliminated: Katie (quit), Sadie (quit), Justin**


	7. Live Feed 2

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 **Chapter 7: Live Feed 2**

 **This takes place after the challenge and before the Tribal Council detailed in the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Manumanu Tribe (Al, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna and Owen)**

"We should probably head back to camp Owen" Noah told him.

"I agree with Noah," Alejandro nodded, "vamos."

Owen followed Noah to camp

LeShawna stretched, walking to the beach with pride.

Zeke followed the others back to camp.

LeShawna raised an eyebrow at Alejandro.

"So," Alejandro began once they were all at camp, "aside from a few individuals that I won't name- IZZY- you all did well today. But we need better than 'well' going forward."

 **Confessional: LeShawna**

"This boy is doin' it again?"

Zeke nodded, though he was thinking back to World Tour- and some less than savory moments Alejandro had with the other contestants.

Noah walked in the forest to go get some stuff for the tribe to eat.

"Hey, Noah!" Zeke ran over to his teammate. "Need any help gettin' anything?"

"Yeah, sure, you can tag along" He told Zeke.

"Cool!" Zeke gave a grin. "I haven't had a chance to talk with anyone except my folks for the past few months- well, except my psychiatrist and the plastic surgery people. What're we lookin' for?"

"Some fruit that isn't poisonous" he replied.

Alright. Hey, there's some fennel over there! It might not be that tasty, but it might get some of the toxins out just in case we do get poisonous fruit." , Zeke said enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Laga Tribe (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Lindsay and Trent)**

"Hey, good for them, feel bad about the other team though." DJ comments from behind Courtney and Geoff, the previous race action made him silent in awe, with that out of the way however.. "Hey who here's hungry?" DJ asked with a smile.

"Not me, I want to wonder who the Ika tribe will vote off," Geoff told DJ.

"Who does it look like is getting sent home?"asked Trent.

"Gotta be Justin," Geoff said. "Duncan doesn't trust the guy and neither do I."

"Come on, he's not ALL bad," Trent protested. Okay, he knew Justin had a manipulative side and could be a diva, but he still felt the need to stick up for his former bandmate.

Courtney went over to where Trent was and tripped. "Ow!" She exclaimed, "I think I cut my leg!"

"What?" Trent glanced over at her, concerned. "Here, let me see..."

Courtney leaned forward to maneuver her leg to show Trent the painful feeling on her leg.

She tried to stand, her inner CIT getting the best of her, but when she tried to step with the cut leg she winced. "For a little cut it sure does hurt a lot," she tried to joke.

"Here." Trent slipped an arm around her. "Don't put too much pressure on that leg- I'll take you back to camp and we can fix you up there."

"So, where to?" Trent asked Courtney with a smile.

Courtney tapped on her chin with her other hand playfully, "Hmmmm, well until we can find another cave, how about we fix those makeshift shelters for emergency purposes. That can help with your arm strength you're gonna need to beat me," she laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," Trent agreed, before adding, amused, "you can let go of my hand, if you want."

Courtney looked at their joined hands and blushed before saying proudly, "Nah, I think it's good where it's at right here."

Bridgette opened an eye and watched Trent and Courtney. Inside her head she was doing a happy dance.

 ** **"Attention, brats!" Blaineley said over the loud speakers. "The first person voted out was... JUSTIN!"****

* * *

 **Both Tribes, Simultaneously (All sixteen members of Manumanu and Laga are shown)**

"Justin?!" Owen cried. "But he was hot! I mean...never mind!"

Courtney looked to Trent, she then looked up to hear Blaineley's announcement, "Guess we were the only ones not to think too bad of Justin, huh?"

Trent sighed, beginning to walk her back. "Yeah, I guess. It's a shame... maybe one day he'll catch his break."

* * *

 **Ika Tribe, after leaving Tribal Council (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra and Tyler)**

Duncan walked with Cody and Tyler on the way back.

"You know, I'm wondering who voted for you Tyler," Duncan said.

Gwen cringed, as she was close enough to hear them.

"Doesn't bother me!" Tyler said as he was carrying some firewood

"Must be Justin," Duncan said. "But then if that's the case, who voted for me? Did one of you do it?"

Gwen sighed a sigh of relief, then covering her mouth, hoping nobody heard her... very, very loud sigh.

"I didn't, I voted for Justin" Cody said.

"So did I" Tyler said, "I guess it will stay a mystery. Let's get this firewood back and make fire with OUR BARE HANDS!

"No need," Duncan smiled. He brought out a lighter. "Remember?"

* * *

And with that, the five remaining Ika members headed to camp, ready for the next challenge to begin the following day.


	8. Second Immunity Challenge

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 **Chapter 8: Second Immunity Challenge**

Between the end of the previous episode and the start of this one, it had started raining heavily on the island. All the fires had been extinguished and everyone was annoyed and upset although the rain had stopped by early morning.

Their mood was slightly brightened the next morning by the arrival of a new message in the treemail. It read:

 ** **Treemail!****

 ** **Manumanu and Laga leaders, please choose FIVE people to play in today's immunity challenge. Ika, your five is pretty obvious.****

 ** **The order in which people will go shall be alphabetical. Skipping people will be allowed after an hour of inactivity.****

 ** **The challenge begins as soon as Alejandro and Bridgette choose their players for today.****

 ** **Ika Tribe (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra and Tyler)****

 **Cody looks at the treemail "OK, we have another challenge coming up" He told his tribe.** **** **"We really need to win this challenge, or at least get second place, we can't afford to lose!" Cody told his tribe.** ****

 **"I'll make sure to give it MY ALL" Tyler said. He then punched a tree to show his strength. After punching it, a bunch of fruits fell out and landed on him.** ****

 **"Nice one Ty," Duncan grinned enjoying the pain and the fruits that came.** ****

 **"Hey look!" Tyler yelled "We got fruit now! You can thank me later!"** ****

* * *

 ** **Manumanu Tribe (Al, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, LeShawna, Noah, Owen)****

 **Alejandro frowned as he read the tree mail, thinking carefully. The shelters still needed a little work, and if Izzy could get a fire going- WITHOUT nearly killing herself this time-**

"alright," he announced, "I've made my selection."

 ** **Beth, Ezekiel, LeShawna, Noah, Owen.****

 **Noah walked back to camp with even more fruits "Now we'll have more food" He said.** ****

 **"I'm ready to go!" Beth announced out loud.** ****

 **"Huh. Good job, Noah," Alejandro said reluctantly, a bit surprised, "the challenge just came in. I'm going to remain at camp and work on the shelters- and try to get a fire going without burning everything down."** ****

 **"Thanks, now, I'm going to go back to reading" He replied, taking out his book and going to read while sitting against a tree.** ****

* * *

 **All three tribes met up at the challenge beach carrying their tribe flags and what little they had on their backs.**

The orders are:

 ** **Manumanu: Beth, Ezekiel, LeShawna, Noah, Owen****

 ** **Laga:Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Heather****

 ** **Ika: Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Tyler****

 **Blaineley took back both immunity idols and put them on a table. "Alright brats, challenge time. For today's challenge, you'll be digging for wooden Chris heads (not the idol kind) in the sand. Each tribe has a 5x5 grid to search and the first two tribes to find the three buried heads win immunity. The losers vote someone off".**

 **"Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Tyler, are you guys ready for when it happens?" Cody asked his tribe.**

 **"Well, here we go!" Beth exclaimed.**

 **"This reminds me a little of battleship, except 100% more lame because there's Chris involved" Noah said. He looked around, "Except he's not here right now".**

 **Blaineley once again took out her trusty megaphone. "SURVIVORS READY... GO!"**

 **Cody grabbed a shovel and went over to the grid. Cody dug in B4.**

"Go Cody!" Tyler yelled.

 **Bridgette ran to D-2 in the grid and began digging.**

Beth grabbed a shovel and ran towards **C4, where she began to dig** , praying mentally that Chris didn't actually booby-trap the grids.

"Would it be funny if there was C4 in square C4?" Noah asked.

Courtney began to dig in A-3.

 **"BETH FOUND A CHRIS HEAD for Manumanu!", announced Blaineley.**

 **Ezekiel ran and dug in D-1.**

 **"All right!" Beth cheered out loud, as she ran back to her team, and shared a high five with Owen.**

 **"Shoot!" Bridgette shouted and began digging faster.**

 **Duncan dug in A-1 after Cody finished.**

 **"Wait!" Lindsay says to her team, "What are we doing?"**

 **Noah ran over to C-2 after 10 minutes had passed and dug it.**

 **After Noah finished, Owen ran and dug in E-3.**

 **It was Beth's turn again. She ran to B-1, and began to dig.**

 **Harold sniffed. "** ** _ _They__** **** **are digging for Chris's head.** ** _We_** **are standing here."**

 **Geoff dug in A-5 and dug as hard as he could.**

 **Zeke ran for A-5 and started digging.**

 **Gwen dug in E-4.**

 **Tyler dug up D2**

 **"TYLER FOUND A CHRIS HEAD!" announced Blaineley.**

 **LeShawna dug in B-5**

 **"LESHAWNA FOUND A CHRIS HEAD!" yelled Blaineley excitedly.**

 **Cody dug up B-1.**

 **After Cody dug, Duncan dug in D-2.**

 **Noah dug E-1.**

 **Owen charged and dug in A-3.**

 **Heather growled, "Come on you idiots!" Courtney glared and started digging at C-5**

 **Gwen dug up C-2.**

 **Beth ran back in and started to dig in E5.**

 **Sierra dug E-1 .**

 **Bridgette ran over to C-1 and swam through the sand.**

 **Tyler dug D-5.**

 **Zeke looked around before digging in B-2.**

 **"BRIDGETTE FOUND A CHRIS HEAD!"**

 **Courtney digs into A-3**

 **Cody dug in A-4.**

 **Leshawna dug in B-3.**

 **Duncan dug in B-2.**

 **Noah dug in B4.**

 **Gwen dug in C-1.**

 **Sierra dug in E-3.**

 **Owen dug in B-3.**

 **Tyler dug in B5.**

 **Beth ran back in and dug in B3.**

 **Cody dug in E2**

 **Duncan dug in E-3. He hoped there was a Chris head in it.**

 **After nearly an hour of even more digging, Geoff eventually found another Chris head in hole D-5. Which meant only one head left to play for.**

 **Zeke immediately rushed and dug in hole D-4, but to no avail. LeShawna, who was next, went to hole A-1. At first she couldn't find anything but eventually her shovel hit something hard. A bell immediately sounded as she pulled the object out of the hole.**

 **"LESHAWNA WINS IMMUNITY FOR MANUMANU!"**

 **"Woohoo!" Owen cheered giving a high-five to Leshawna.**

 **"I did?" LeShawna grinned. "I did!"**

 **Heather snarled, "Get a move on people!" She jumped to E-2 and started digging.**

 **"Way to go, LeShawna!" Beth cheered out loud, hugging Leshawna.**

 **"WHOO! 2 and 0!" Zeke cheered.**

 **LeShawna cheered for her tribe.**

 **Tyler dug in C3.**

 **Bridgette jumped in and went to D-3 and began digging.**

 **Cody dug in A3.**

 **Similar to what had happened with LeShawna nearly twenty minutes earlier, another bell went off and Blaineley spoke again.**

 **"CODY FINDS THE LAST CHRIS HEAD, SENDING LAGA TO TRIBAL COUNCIL!"**

 **Heather threw her shovel down. "UGH!"**

 **"Woo! GO CODY-KINS!" Sierra screamed, hugging him way too tightly.**

Gwen smiled, plainly, in relief.

"What? Ugh!" Harold groaned. "I could have won this Bridgette," he whined at the captain.

"YES!" Cody cheered

DJ was just about to start digging up some B-3 dirt before he heard the announcement. "Damg it man." DJ groaned, throwing his shovel into the sand.

Blaineley handed the winning tribes their idols. "Manumanu, Ika, good job. You guys sucked slightly less than I thought."

"Laga, you've got the evening and until we open Tribal Council to discuss your loss. See ya later, losers."

All tribes headed back to their beaches.

"What a bummer dude," Geoff sadly frowned.

Courtney hung her head down, "I could have won this if I thought of the right spots!" Heather piped in, "This is your fault then!"

"Chill," Geoff told Heather. "You can't blame her for the loss."

"Yes I can," retorted Heather, "She didn't find a head!"

"Aw don't feel so bad Courtney, if anything you should blame me for goofing up and digging in a spot we already dug up. Oh wait!" DJ said supportively before realizing that he was digging his own hole, and it didn't have to do with the challenge.

"Well some of us didn't either," Geoff replied, nervously.

Courtney gave a supportive smile back, "Don't worry DJ, I don't plan on voting for you." She gave a nasty look towards Heather's direction.

Back at Manumanu's beach, the returning contestants were pleased to find the shelters reinforced, and a fire burning brightly in the center.

"Well? How did it go?" asked Alejandro, who was sitting nearby, arms crossed.

"We got first, baby!" LeShawna shouted proudly.

"We WON!" OWEN said enthusiastically.

Alejandro smiled, eyes lighting up. "Excellent- well done, everyone! I'm pleased I made the right call."

* * *

"Wait!" Lindsay says, "We lost?!"

Bridgette nodded at Lindsay. "But don't worry. We can talk this through as a team."

"Yeah, what Bridge said," Geoff smiled.

Laga Tribe then made sure everyone was present and accounted for, before making the trip to Tribal Council.


	9. Second Tribal Council

**Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama**

 **Chapter 9: Second Tribal Council**

Chris and Blaineley watched as all eight members of Laga Tribe entered the Tribal Council area for the first time, taking it all in.

Bridgette grabbed her torch and stood away from the fire as she lit the torch.

Geoff got his torch and lighted it with fire.

Trent stepped into the room, taking a deep breath as he looked around. "Okay... first elimination. No big deal," he mumbled to himself, before picking up a torch, lighting it, and selecting a spot to sit down.

Is it just me or are they more nervous than Ika was?" Chris asked Blaineley.

Blaineley shrugged.

Lindsay grabbed a torch.

Geoff looked at Trent, who still looked since, hence why he wasn't in the challenge.

"You nervous?

"A little," Trent admitted, "I mean, I did have to sit out of the challenge, today. You?"

With a gulp, DJ grabbed a torch, approached the fire, and lit up the stick. Turning away from the fire he joined the rest of his team who already had torches.

"Kinda scared," Geoff smiled nervously. "I mean, knowing all bad guys, they always find ways to escape elimination. What if Heather found the immunity idol?!"

Trent thought it over, shaking his head. "Let's... hope she didn't." But what Geoff said was true- people like Heather always managed to stick around until the bitter end.

Harold came tripping into Tribal. "Sorry! I was working on my moves." He excused and did a lame ninja move. He grabbed a torch and sat down.

"Laga tribe! What can I say? You started off promising...did well in first challenge. Any excuses?" said Chris.

"To be fair, it was anyone's game," Trent started. "It was based off chance. Everyone did their best."

"Yeah! Thing really depended on who could remember where they digged the most, plus I think that the challenge zoomed past a bit too fast." DJ added to Trent's comment.

"You guys lost by seconds. _ _Seconds."__ , sneered Blaineley.

"What can I say," Geoff said. "Sucks to be us."

"If you will, submit your votes" , said Chris.

"So, DJ, you were out of the loop and off the course until the very end. Any reason to keep you around? Anyone more deserving of taking a walk of shame off this island?" asked Blaineley.

"Yeah I kinda was, not going to lie about that one." DJ says with a downcast look. "I can't really say that anyone really deserves to be gone over me but for what its' worth I'll really try to be more on top of things next challenge." DJ comments, totally unaware that they would've won if that B-3 bingo square would've been dug up by him.

Bridgette sat there listening. She was thinking how it wasn't fair that DJ was getting poked and prodded by the hosts. She was happy though that she was safe, or so she thinks.

Courtney was panting as she ran to the others. "Guys I'm so sorry! This one!" She pointed towards a rather beaten up Heather. "Tried to hurt my leg so I couldn't make it and make it to where I get voted out!" Heather would have tried to plead innocence but was too tired and beaten to say anything.

"Wait, what?" Trent blinked, taken totally off guard.

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Finally. You two should be booted right now for being so late."

"Courtney, Heather, you two are fighting a lot, and since Josh isn't here to fangirl over your petty squabbles, I'm gonna let you explain... or fight. Whatever's first.", said Blaineley.

Courtney looked at her shocked, "Did you not just hear me!?" She gestures at her bandaged leg. "Heather just tried to BREAK MY LEG by jumping me from behind and I get booted off for being late?!" Heather frowned. "Would have worked too if it wasn't for that nearby branch!"

Chris returned with the urn of votes.

"The votes are in! The first one goes to...Heather!"

Courtney smiled ruefully and waved goodbye to Heather, Heather sent back the look.

"The second vote goes to...Courtney! That's one apiece for both girls"

"Third vote unsurprisingly, also goes to Heather", Chris announced, unable to contain his glee.

Trent folded his arms, shooting a glare at Heather.

Chris took out the fourth vote, glancing at Heather and Courtney as he did so. "Fourth vote goes to Heather". He reached it in for the fifth and discovered that too was for Heather.

Heather glared heatedly at everyone and Courtney blew a raspberry towards her with her tongue.

Chris had a wide grin on his face. "This means, Heather, you are the second person voted off Total Drama Fiji: Surviving the Drama in your worst season performance yet. Go let Mildred snuff your torch".

Blaineley grinned and grabbed the snuffer.

"You guys will RUE the day you got rid of me!" She screamed harshly before sending them all death glares.

"Funny, because you were just leaving," Trent said with an indifferent shrug.

She snuffed the torch. "Heather, the tribe has spoken."

* * *

 **This is a pretty big elimination and we were shocked by it when it happened in the RP. As Chris said, had this been a canon season, it would've been Heather's worse performance.**

 **Anyways, moving on!**

 **Eliminated: Katie and Sadie (quit), Justin, Heather**

 **Remaining: Manumanu (Al, Beth, Eva, Zeke, Izzy, Noah, Owen and LeShawna)**

 **Laga (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Lindsay and Trent)**

 **Ika (Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra and Tyler)**


End file.
